A wide variety of games have been developed for enabling individuals to compete in numerous activities which require a wide range of varying skills or accomplishments. However, in virtually all of these the competitive games, individuals having greater proficiency, strength, agility, size, etc. are typically the winner. Unfortunately, no competitive game has been developed which enables all individuals to compete on an equal basis, regardless of their physical strengths and/or individual characteristics or capabilities.
Although attempts have been made to provide competitive games which enable individuals to compete on a substantially equal basis, these priority attempts have failed to satisfy the growing need. As a result, individuals who do not excel or possess the various skills or agility which are required for most competitive games are often loners, suffer from inferiority complexes, and are frequently taunted by other individuals.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a competitive game and/or playing system or environment wherein all individuals are capable of competing on an equal basis, regardless of their physical skills or agility.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a competitive game and/or playing system/environment having the characteristic features described above which is fun, exciting, and interest generating for all competitors.
Another object to the present invention is to provide a competitive game and/or playing system/environment having the characteristic features described above which enables individuals of a wide variety of skill levels and physical competence to compete equally, fairly, and in a friendly social atmosphere.
Other and more specific object will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.